Method for Installing and Removing Automatic Lift-Type Mobile Facility, Method of Automatic Lift-Type Power Generation, and Automatic Lift-Type Mobile Facility
The present invention relates to a method for installing and removing an automatic lift-type mobile facility adapted to be used for the automatic lifting and lowering operation of a mobile facility which is designed to be mobile for installation at a desired location to accomplish a desired task, an automatic lift-type electric power generation method when said mobile facility is an electric power generation equipment unit, and an automatic lift-type mobile facility which is directly applied for the embodiment of the foregoing.
Mobile power generation equipment has been used in such applications as a power supply on construction sites, a temporary power supply for the duration before normal power supply is available, or an emergency power supply under circumstances where the normal power supply is suspended unexpectedly or expectedly according to a predetermined schedule.
For example, mobile power generation equipment has been used as a means of private power generation for such facilities as fire prevention facilities, public communication systems, flight control systems, medical institutes, nuclear reactors where power failure even for a minimum length of time is permitted for their social responsibilities. In these applications, normal power supply is switched to emergency power supply when a power failure occurs and then switched back when the normal power supply is resumed.
However, in order to maintain the normal performance of the emergency power supply mentioned above, periodical inspection of the emergency power supply and servicing for adjustment and repair of affected parts and functions are necessary, which inevitably interrupts the availability of the emergency power supply since such servicing work, requiring an overhaul of the emergency power supply equipment, may require a minimum of one day and a maximum of 10 days. During such suspended use of the emergency power supply equipment due to servicing, mobile power generation equipment is used as the substitute for said emergency power supply equipment.
For installing said mobile power generation equipment at a desired location demanding a power supply, mobile power generation equipment is loaded onto a carrying vehicle such as a standard motor-truck, large lorry, or trailer in accordance with the weight and size of said equipment. When loading the mobile power generation equipment onto such a carrying vehicle at the storage or shipping plant, slinging work with necessary slinging materials must be performed by slinging operators and then a mobile crane which is a load handling system must be operated by a crane operator.
After loading the equipment onto a carrying vehicle, the vehicle is driven by a driver to transport the mobile power generation equipment, to a desired location of use. Then the mobile power generation equipment is installed at said location by stinging the equipment with slinging materials and with slinging operators in attendance and unloading said equipment by the use of a crane operated by an operator.
In the same manner, when removing the mobile power generation equipment from said desired location of use, slinging work with necessary slinging materials must be performed by slinging operators and then a mobile crane must be operated by a crane operator to load said equipment onto a carrying vehicle such as a standard motor-truck, large lorry, or trailer. After that said equipment is transported to said storage plant on the carrying vehicle.
In addition to the examples described above, a mobile power-supply vehicle D provided with power generation equipment and a vehicle as an integrated unit, which falls under a special vehicle category, as shown in FIG. 9 has been used. FIG. 9 is an internal view of a conventional mobile power-supply vehicle, with (a) and (b) being top view and side view respectively.
The mobile power-supply vehicle D comprises a driver""s cab d1 provided on a truck body d which transports said power generation equipment, and a power generation section 1D which is loaded integrally on the load-carrying platform d2 and generates electric power. The power generation section 1D includes a cubicle 3D which is a housing, prime mover equipment 4D which supplies prime mover for electric power supply, and electric power equipment 5D which generates electricity by using the prime mover supplied by the prime mover equipment 4D and supplies electricity as demanded.
The mobile power-supply vehicle D does not require procedures such as the loading or unloading of any item at a desired location of use of the system. Installation of the power generation section 1D is completed by parking the mobile power-supply vehicle D itself in place.
The description above is related to mobile power generation equipment, however, other mobile facilities such as test equipment including a liquid rheostat, containers or other casing mechanism, mobile zoo or amusement, mobile swimming pool or hot spring, mobile shops, and other types of mobile structures, mobile displays at trade shows or the like have been loaded, transported, unloaded, installed, and removed in the same way, supported by slinging work with necessary slinging materials, with slinging operators in attendance and a mobile crane or other type of load handling system operated by a crane operator as well.
There are some cases where said mobile facility and carrying vehicle are integrated, for example, truck campers.
In the use of a conventional mobile power generation equipment unit, however, a load handling system as, well as slinging materials are necessary, which has created a problem in that the size of the system becomes extremely large. In addition, further problems in connection with the necessity of having a crane operator and slinging operators in addition to the driver of the carrying vehicle. In particular, it is becoming increasingly difficult to secure a crane operator since the operator has to possess an operating license.
When a crane is used, the operation runs the risk of endangering operators as well as equipment and facilities on the operation site due to the risk of a crane toppling or a load falling off the crane. Furthermore, if the carrying vehicle should break down on its way to the desired location of use and a new vehicle should be dispatched to the point of breakdown, a crane must also be dispatched for extra unloading and loading procedures.
With the size of mobile power generation equipment unit having been increased, the carrying vehicle must also be larger. As a result, the roads and the route to be taken by the vehicle for transportation are limited, or in the worst case the transportation plan itself becomes difficult to accomplish. In the same way, with the size of mobile power generation equipment unit having been increased, the operation area must become proportionally larger and the ground must be cured sufficiently to be firm enough to support the whole system.
Furthermore, when a large mobile power generation equipment unit is specified for installation, problems arise in that it is very hard to secure said mobile power generation equipment unit itself since the number of large systems is limited and the transportation distance becomes extremely long in connection with the difficulty in securing such system. In addition to these problems, when a crane is used, the operation runs the risk of endangering operators as well as equipment and facilities on the operation site. So it is impossible to install such mobile facilities at a place where no crane operation is permitted.
The problems mentioned above are related to mobile power generation equipment, however, the same type of problems apply to other mobile facilities. For example, mobile facilities with outriggers provided at four corners of a container are divided into two types. One is with outriggers attached to the corners of the container, with said outriggers protruded. The other type is with the outriggers accommodated into recesses created at the four corners of the container body, with the recesses extending the full height of the respective containers. When these types of containers are stacked together with other conventional containers without outriggers, the first type of containers are just a hindrance to the others and the second type is subject to lower structural strength due to different construction relative to the former type. In both cases, these types of containers must be excluded from stacked container storage. So these types of mobile facilities cannot be transported or stored at a relay station in stack fashion together with conventional containers. They must each be transported or handled independently, which disqualifies them as marine-transport containers or land-transport containers.
Another problem with mobile power-supply vehicles is that they cannot use some public roads if the size and weight of the carrying vehicle is increased in accordance with the enlarged power generation section just as in the case of the mobile power generation equipment unit mentioned above.
Although, a mobile power-supply vehicle serve is a highly effective first measure in the event of an unexpected power failure, it is more often than not placed in a standby condition at a storage plant for long periods of time. Even if daily inspections and startup tests are conducted, it is rarely put into actual operation. So it is often the case that it develops failures once it is mobilized.
Furthermore, if the mobile power-supply vehicle breaks down on its way to the destination, unless a substitute mobile power-supply vehicle is dispatched, said trouble-ridden vehicle has to remain where it is until repaired. It is also necessary for the vehicles to undergo a compulsory official safety inspection of the car once a year or two years. It will then be put out of service during said inspection and servicing if any is incidental to said official inspection.
In addition, since each vehicle for the power generation section of a mobile power-supply vehicle is designed, structured, and manufactured individually in accordance with the dimensions and weight of the power generation section, the power generation section cannot be installed onto any other vehicle than the one for which it has been specifically designed. An attempt can be made to load the power generation section onto a different vehicle but it may be a very difficult arrangement with many assembly fixtures required. With regard to the legal procedures related to the arrangement above, official registration and inspection to change the structure of the vehicle are required.
The life of a mobile power-supply vehicle is equal to that of the carrying vehicle or the power generation section, whichever is shorter. Even if one of them is still usable, for example, if the carrying vehicle has to be put out of service due to emission controls or the like, both the power generation section and the carrying vehicle have to be discarded. So it is impossible to install a mobile power-supply vehicle at a place where no sufficient space is available.
The problems mentioned above are related to mobile power-supply vehicles, however, the same type of problems apply to mobile facilities designed to be integral with carrying vehicles respectively.
With the size and weight of said mobile power generation equipment unit and said mobile power-supply vehicle increased in accordance with increased output level, the electricity demand is often met by installing only one system on the site. The greater increase in the size and weight of said mobile power generation facility or said mobile power-supply vehicle, the more difficult it becomes to secure a suitable one for each need. In addition, the transportation of a system with an unusual size and weight is subject to limitations in terms of the use of public roads.
In connection with the above, electric power generation by a single power system often results in an inefficient supply of power due to the fact that the fuel consumption for lower (or no) loads remains almost, the same even if the demand is comparatively lower than the maximum output level of the system.
Furthermore, in said mobile power generation equipment unit and said mobile power-supply vehicle, the output, cannot be selected between 50 Hz or 60 Hz as desired. Each unit is designed to output on either one of these frequency levels. In other words, such systems cannot be commonly used between districts with two different frequencies.
With all the problems mentioned above, major objects of the present invention are listed below.
A first object of the present invention is to provide a method for installing and removing an automatic lift-type mobile facility and an automatic lift-type mobile facility, whereby the mobile facility is easily installed or removed to and from a desired place including such procedures as loading or unloading said mobile facility onto or from a carrying vehicle such as a standard motor-truck or trailer.
A second object of the present invention is to provide a method for installing and removing an automatic lift-type mobile facility, a method of automatic lift-type power generation, and an automatic lift-type mobile facility which can reduce the constraints of transportation roads on the carrying vehicles for the mobile facilities.
A third object of the present invention is to provide a method for installing and removing the automatic lift-type mobile facility, a method of automatic lift-type power generation, and an automatic lift-type mobile facility which can install said mobile facility horizontally even if the ground on the installation site at the desired location of use is so soft or uneven that it must be cured otherwise.
A fourth object of the present invention is to provide a method for installing and removing an automatic lift-type mobile facility, a method of automatic lift-type power generation, and an automatic lift-type mobile facility which can supply electric power efficiently.
A fifth object of the present invention is to provide a method for installing and removing an automatic lift-type mobile facility, a method of automatic lift-type power generation, and an automatic lift-type mobile facility which can generate electric power applicable to districts with different frequencies.
Other objects of the present invention will become apparent from the descriptions included in the specification and the accompanying drawings, especially the respective appended claims.
An apparatus of the present invention, in order to solve the problems mentioned above, is an automatic lift-type mobile facility comprising a mobile facility which completes a desired operation at a desired location of use and an automatic lifting-and-lowering section being integral with said mobile facility and being able to carry said mobile facility on itself, having outriggers which can be horizontally extended or retracted to and from the center position of either one side or both sides of said section, jacks which are housed inside the leg sections of said outriggers and can be extended or retracted vertically downward or upward to and from said leg sections, and universal casters which can bob up and down so as to freely control the directional adjustment of said mobile facility by being moved back and forth or rotated clockwise or counterclockwise.
A method of the present invention, in order to solve the problems mentioned above, includes installing and removing procedures comprising automatic lifting and lowering operations executed with remote control by radio, directional adjustment of said automatic lift-type mobile facility by being moved back and forth or rotated clockwise or counterclockwise by casters, further comprising the loading of said automatic lift-type mobile facility onto a carrying vehicle by said automatic lifting and lowering operations at the storage plant of said mobile facility, transporting said automatic lift-type mobile facility to a desired location of use, unloading and installing said automatic lift-type mobile facility by said automatic lifting and lowering operations at said desired location of use, loading said automatic lift-type mobile facility onto a carrying vehicle by said automatic lifting and lowering operations at said location of use, transporting said automatic lift-type mobile facility back to the storage plant, and unloading said automatic lift-type mobile facility by said automatic lifting and lowering operations at the storage plant.
A method of the present invention, in order to solve the problems mentioned above, includes a power generation procedure adapted to supply electricity to a desired purpose, comprising generating electric power by using an automatic lift-type power generation equipment unit solely which is one of said mobile facilities or, generating electric power by operating a plurality of automatic lift-type power generation equipment units connected in parallel and outputting electricity by synchronizing, sharing load, and adding the respective outputs from said power generation equipment units connected in parallel, further by selecting either 50 Hz or 60 Hz frequency as desired, with said automatic lift-type power generation automatically starting or stopping the operation of power generation and power supply in accordance with the availability of a fixed power supply.
More specifically, in order to solve the problems mentioned above, the present invention, is practiced by using novel constituent methods and means whose features are listed below, including generic and more specific concepts.
That is, a first feature of the method of the present invention resides in a method for installing and removing an automatic lift-type mobile facility comprising steps of: installing a mobile facility intended to accomplish a desired task at a desired location of use; and removing the mobile facility from the desired location after completion of the desired task, wherein the method comprises steps of: introducing the automatic lift-type mobile facility comprising the mobile facility and automatic lifting-and-lowering means; and automatically lifting and lowering the automatic lift-type mobile facility to a desired height by controlling the automatic lifting-and-lowering means.
A second feature of the method of the present invention resides in a method for installing and removing an automatic lift-type mobile facility which has the first feature of the method mentioned above, wherein the step of installing the mobile facility at the desired location comprises steps of: selecting optimal combination of the automatic lift-type mobile facility and a carrying vehicle; loading the automatic lift-type mobile facility onto the carrying vehicle at a storage plant of the automatic lift-type mobile facility; transporting the automatic lift-type mobile facility to the desired location with the carrying vehicle; and unloading the automatic lift-type mobile facility from the carrying vehicle at the desired location, and the step of removing the mobile facility from the desired location comprises steps of loading the automatic lift-type mobile facility onto the carrying vehicle at the desired location; transporting the automatic lift-type mobile facility to the storage plant with the carrying vehicle; and unloading the automatic lift-type mobile facility from the carrying vehicle at the storage plant.
A third feature of the method of the present invention resides in a method for installing and removing an automatic lift-type mobile facility which has the first or second feature of the method mentioned above, wherein the automatic lift-type mobile facility comprises the mobile facility and the automatic lifting-and-lowering means which are inseparably structured each other.
A fourth feature of the method of the present invention resides in a method for installing and removing an automatic lift-type mobile facility which has the first or second feature of the method mentioned above, wherein the automatic lift-type mobile facility allows the mobile facility to be detached when loaded onto the automatic lifting-and-lowering means.
A fifth feature of the method of the present invention resides in a method for installing and removing an automatic lift-type mobile facility which has the fourth feature of the method mentioned above, wherein the step of selecting the optimal combination of the automatic lift-type mobile facility and the carrying vehicle is executed by selecting the mobile facility loaded onto the automatic lifting-and-lowering means and the carrying vehicle, and the step of loading the automatic lift-type mobile facility onto the carrying vehicle at the storage plant and the step of unloading the automatic lift-type mobile facility from the carrying vehicle at the desired location are executed by handling the automatic lifting-and-lowering means and the mobile facility as an inseparable single body.
A sixth feature of the method of the present invention resides in a method for installing and removing an automatic lift-type mobile facility which has the second feature of the method mentioned above, wherein the step of selecting the optimal combination of the automatic lift-type mobile facility and the carrying vehicle is executed by employing conditions inclusive of the level of electric demand, the width and weight limitations of a road used for transportation, the dimensions and weight of the carrying vehicle, and the dimensions and weight of an automatic lift-type power generation equipment unit.
A seventh feature of the method of the present invention resides in a method for installing and removing an automatic lift-type mobile facility which has the sixth feature of the method mentioned above, wherein the storage plant comprises an automated warehouse automatically executing selection of the automatic lift-type mobile facility stored and arranged in accordance with the conditions therein and the carrying vehicle, the selection of the automatic lift-type mobile facility and the carrying vehicle being managed and controlled on the basis of computer calculations by data inputs regarding the conditions in order to meet a desired schedule for executing the step of selecting the optimal combination of the automatic lift-type mobile facility and the carrying vehicle, and the step of loading the automatic lift-type mobile facility onto the carrying vehicle at the storage plant and the step of unloading the automatic lift-type mobile facility from the carrying vehicle at the storage plant is mechanically executed by positioning the automatic lift-type mobile facility in a predetermined place on the basis of the computer calculations.
An eighth feature of the method of the present invention resides in a method for installing and removing an automatic lift-type mobile facility which has the second, sixth or seventh feature of the method mentioned above, wherein the step of loading the automatic lift-type mobile facility onto the carrying vehicle comprises steps of: operating the automatic lifting-and-lowering means provided in the automatic lift-type mobile facility; driving a load-carrying platform of the carrying vehicle directly underneath the automatic lift-type mobile facility; and operating the automatic lifting-and-lowering means, and the step of unloading the automatic lift-type mobile facility from the carrying vehicle comprises steps of:operating the automatic lifting-and-lowering means provided in the automatic lift-type mobile facility loaded onto the carrying vehicle; driving the load-carrying platform of the carrying vehicle out from under the automatic lift-type mobile facility; and operating the automatic lifting-and-lowering means.
A ninth feature of the method of the present invention resides in a method for installing and removing an automatic lift-type mobile facility which has the first, second, sixth or seventh feature of the method mentioned above, wherein the steps of installing and removing the automatic lift-type mobile facility are executed by freely controlling directional adjustment of the automatic lift-type mobile facility as moved back and forth and rotated clockwise or counterclockwise by wheeling means provided in the automatic lifting-and-lowering means included in the automatic lift-type mobile facility.
A tenth feature of the method of the present invention resides in a method for installing and removing an automatic lift-type mobile facility which has the first, second, sixth or seventh feature of the method mentioned above, wherein the step of automatically lifting the automatic lift-type mobile facility is executed by extending an outrigger of the automatic lifting-and-lowering means from each side of the automatic lifting-and-lowering means and extending a jack housed retractably in an outrigger leg section downward, the step of lowering the automatic lift-type mobile facility is executed by retracting the jack and retreating the outrigger back into the each side of the automatic lifting-and-lowering means.
An eleventh feature of the method of the present invention resides in a method for installing and removing an automatic lift-type mobile facility which has the first feature of the method mentioned above, wherein the step of lowering the automatic lift-type mobile facility is executed by finally receiving the jack in an accommodating recess provided in the automatic lifting-and-lowering means.
A twelfth feature of the method of the present invention resides in a method for installing and removing an automatic lift-type mobile facility which has the tenth feature of the method mentioned above, wherein the step of installing the mobile facility is executed by adjusting the extension length of the jack and accordingly adjusting the lifting height of the mobile facility.
A thirteenth feature of the method of the present invention resides in a method for installing and removing an automatic lift-type mobile facility which has the tenth feature of the method mentioned above, wherein the step of installing the mobile facility is executed, with a plurality of the jacks provided in the automatic lifting-and-lowering means, by securing the horizontal balance of the mobile facility by adjusting each extension length of the jacks when the surface of the desired location is uneven or not horizontal.
A fourteenth feature of the method of the present invention resides in a method for installing and removing an automatic lift-type mobile facility which has the second, sixth or seventh feature of the method mentioned above, wherein the step of installing the mobile facility is executed with the carrying vehicle parked in place with the automatic lift-type mobile facility loaded onto the carrying vehicle, without unloading the automatic lift-type mobile facility from the carrying vehicle, and the step of removing the mobile facility is executed by driving the carrying vehicle off from the desired location with the automatic lift-type mobile facility as it is, loaded onto the carrying vehicle.
A fifteenth feature of the method of the present invention resides in a method for installing and removing an automatic lift-type mobile facility which has the second, sixth or seventh feature of the method mentioned above, wherein the mobile facility comprises one of a marine-transport container and a land-transport container, each of the containers being capable of stacking vertically, and the steps of transporting the automatic lift-type mobile facility to the desired location and to the storage plant are executed correspondingly with one of a cargo ship and a cargo train.
A sixteenth feature of the method of the present invention resides in a method for installing and removing an automatic lift-type mobile facility which has the first, second, sixth or seventh feature of the method mentioned above, wherein the mobile facility comprises one of testing equipment inclusive of a water rheostat, a mobile structure, a mobile display item for a device and the like, a casing mechanism inclusive of a container, and a power generation section generating and supplying electric power.
A seventeenth feature of the method of the present invention resides in a method for installing and removing an automatic lift-type mobile facility which has the first, second, sixth or seventh feature of the method mentioned above, wherein the mobile facility comprises power generating means capable of being connected in parallel with each other, the automatic lift-type mobile facility comprises an automatic lift-type power generation equipment unit, and the steps of installing and removing the automatic lift-type mobile facility are executed with a plurality of the automatic lift-type power generation equipment units.
A first feature of the method of the present invention resides in a method of automatic lift-type power generation by employing at least one automatic lift-type power generation equipment unit as an automatic lift-type mobile facility installed at a desired location of use of electric power comprising steps of: generating the electric power by the automatic lift-type power generation equipment unit transported to and installed at the desired location; and supplying the electric power to an end purpose.
A second feature of the method of the present invention resides in a method of automatic lift-type power generation which has the first feature of the method mentioned above, wherein the method comprises a step of introducing a plurality of the automatic lift-type power generation equipment units, the supplying the electric power being executed by connecting the automatic lift-type power generation equipment units in parallel and being adding each of the outputs from each of the automatic lift-type power generation equipment units.
A third feature of the method of the present invention resides in a method of automatic lift-type power generation which has the second feature of the method mentioned above, wherein the step of supplying the electric power is executed by synchronizing each of the outputs.
A fourth feature of the method of the present invention resides in a method of automatic lift-type power generation which has the third feature of the method mentioned above, wherein the step of supplying the electric power is executed by synchronizing phases, voltages and frequencies of the outputs.
A fifth feature of the method of the present invention resides in a method of automatic lift-type power generation which has the second, third or fourth feature of the method mentioned above, wherein the step of supplying the electric power is executed by sharing an electric load between the automatic lift-type power generation equipment units.
A sixth feature of the method of the present invention resides in a method of automatic lift-type power generation which has the first, second, third or fourth feature of the method mentioned above, wherein the step of supplying the electric power is executed by selecting either 50 Hz or 60 Hz for the frequency of the output from the automatic lift-type mobile facility.
A seventh feature of the method of the present invention resides in a method of automatic lift-type power generation which has the first, second, third or fourth feature of the method mentioned above, wherein the step of supplying the electric power comprises steps of automatically actuating power generating operation of the automatic lift-type power generation equipment unit upon suspension of power supply by fixed power supply equipment in accordance with functional availability thereof, and automatically deactivating the power generating operation of the automatic lift-type power generation equipment unit upon recovery of the power supply by the fixed power supply equipment.
An eighth feature of the method of the present invention resides in a method of automatic lift-type power generation which has the first, second, third or fourth feature of the method mentioned above, wherein the step of generating the electric power is executed while cooling power generating means provided in the automatic lift-type power generation equipment unit.
A ninth feature of the method of the present invention resides in a method of automatic lift-type power generation which has the eighth feature of the method mentioned above, wherein the power generating means is cooled with jetting water in executing the step of generating the electric power.
A tenth feature of the method of the present invention resides in a method of automatic lift-type power generation which has the first, second, third or fourth feature of the method mentioned above, wherein the step of generating the electric power is executed by operating a control panel in a control room provided in the automatic lift-type power generation equipment unit, the control panel being operated by at least one operator.
A first feature of the apparatus of the present invention resides in an automatic lift-type mobile facility to be installed at a desired location of use and to be removed from the desired location after completion of a desired task comprising: a mobile facility to be installed at the desired location; and an automatic lifting-and-lowering section automatically lifting and lowering the mobile facility, the automatic lifting-and-lowering section being capable of changing a position of the mobile facility.
A second feature of the apparatus of the present invention resides in an automatic lift-type mobile facility which has the first feature of the apparatus mentioned above, wherein the mobile facility and the automatic lifting-and-lowering section are inseparably structured each other.
A third feature of the apparatus of the present invention resides in an automatic lift-type, mobile facility which has the first feature of the apparatus mentioned above, wherein the mobile facility is detachably loaded onto the automatic lifting-and-lowering section.
A fourth feature of the apparatus of the present invention resides in an automatic lift-type mobile facility which has the first, second or third feature of the apparatus mentioned above, wherein the automatic lifting-and-lowering section comprises: a chassis comprising an underframe; at least one outrigger provided at the middle point on one or both sides of the chassis, the outrigger being extended and retracted horizontally; and a jack attached retractably inside a vertical leg section in the outrigger, the jack being extended and retracted vertically.
A fifth feature of the apparatus of the present invention resides in an automatic lift-type mobile facility which has the first, second or third feature of the apparatus mentioned above, wherein the automatic lifting-and-lowering section includes at least one universal caster capable of bob up and down so as to freely control directional adjustment of the automatic lift-type mobile facility as moved back and forth and rotated clockwise or counterclockwise.
A sixth feature of the apparatus of the present invention resides in an automatic lift-type mobile facility which has the fifth feature of the apparatus mentioned above, wherein the universal caster comprises: at least one wheel; and a power unit for powering the wheel.
A seventh feature of the apparatus of the present invention resides in an automatic lift-type mobile facility which has the first, second or third feature of the apparatus mentioned above, wherein the automatic lifting-and-lowering section includes a controller unit controlling operation of the automatic lifting-and-lowering section.
An eighth feature of the apparatus of the present invention resides in an automatic lift-type mobile facility which has the seventh feature of the apparatus mentioned above, wherein the controller unit comprises a remote control unit operated externally by radio.
A ninth feature of the apparatus of the present invention resides in an automatic lift-type mobile facility which has the first or third feature of the apparatus mentioned above, wherein the automatic lifting-and-lowering section includes a loading base plate onto which the mobile facility is loaded.
A tenth feature of the apparatus of the present invention resides in an automatic lift-type mobile facility which has the first, second or third feature of the apparatus mentioned above, wherein the mobile facility comprises one of testing equipment inclusive of a water rheostat, a mobile structure, a mobile display item for a device and the like, and a casing mechanism inclusive of a container.
An eleventh feature of the apparatus of the present invention resides in an automatic lift-type mobile facility which has the first, second or third feature of the apparatus mentioned above, wherein the mobile facility comprises a power generation section generating and supplying electric power, and the automatic lift-type mobile facility comprises an automatic lift-type power generation equipment unit.
A twelfth feature of the apparatus of the present invention resides in an automatic lift-type mobile facility which has the eleventh feature of the apparatus mentioned above, wherein the power generation section comprises: a cubicle comprising a housing; a prime mover equipment supplying prime mover required for electric power generation, the prime mover equipment, being loaded inside the cubicle; and an electric power equipment generating electric power by utilizing the prime mover provided by the prime mover equipment, the electric power equipment being loaded inside the cubicle.
A thirteenth feature of the apparatus of the present invention resides in an automatic lift-type mobile facility which has the twelfth feature of the apparatus mentioned above, wherein the power generation section includes a door for accessing the inside of the cubicle for the maintenance purpose.
A fourteenth feature of the apparatus of the present invention resides in an automatic lift-type mobile facility which has the twelfth feature of the apparatus mentioned above, wherein the power generation section comprises, in place of the cubicle, one of a marine-transport container for a container ship and a land-transport container for a container train, each of the containers being capable of stacking vertically.
A fifteenth feature of the apparatus of the present invention resides in an automatic lift-type mobile facility which has the eleventh feature of the apparatus mentioned above, wherein the power generation section includes cooling equipment cooling the power generation section itself.
A sixteenth feature of the apparatus of the present invention resides in an automatic lift-type mobile facility which has the fifteenth feature of the apparatus mentioned above, wherein the cooling equipment comprises water-jet-type cooling equipment, the cooling equipment comprising: a cooling section cooling a radiator by spraying water thereto; a tank storing the water for the cooling purpose; and a feed-water port through which the water is supplied to the tank.
A seventeenth feature of the apparatus of the present invention resides in an automatic lift-type mobile facility which has the fifteenth feature of the apparatus mentioned above, wherein the cooling equipment is provided inside the cubicle.
An eighteenth feature of the apparatus of the present invention resides in an automatic lift-type mobile facility which has the eleventh feature of the apparatus mentioned above, wherein the power generation section includes a control panel controlling the power generation section.
A nineteenth feature of the apparatus of the present invention resides in an automatic lift-type mobile facility which has the eighteenth feature of the apparatus mentioned above, wherein the power generation section includes a control room in which the control panel is provided, the control panel being operated by at least one operator.
A twentieth feature of the apparatus of the present invention resides in an automatic lift-type mobile facility which has the eleventh feature of the apparatus mentioned above, wherein the automatic lift-type mobile facility comprises a plurality of automatic lift-type mobile facilities, each of the power generation sections in each of the automatic lift-type mobile facilities being capable of being connected in parallel.
A twenty-first feature of the apparatus of the present invention resides in an automatic lift-type mobile facility which has the twentieth feature of the apparatus mentioned above, wherein the each of the power generation sections in each of the automatic lift-type mobile facilities comprises: a parallel-operated unit operating in parallel by synchronizing the output from each of the electric power equipment in each of the power generation sections and sharing an electric load; and a connecting unit interconnecting each of the electric power equipment in each of the power generation sections.
A twenty-second feature of the apparatus of the present invention resides in an automatic lift-type mobile facility which has the eleventh feature of the apparatus mentioned above, wherein the power generation section includes a frequency switch for selecting either 50 Hz or 60 Hz for the output.
A twenty-third feature of the apparatus of the present invention resides in an automatic lift-type mobile facility which has the eleventh feature of the apparatus mentioned above, wherein the power generation section includes an automatic actuating and deactivating unit automatically actuating and deactivating power generating operation in accordance with functional availability of a fixed power supply.
A twenty-fourth feature of the apparatus of the present invention resides in an automatic lift-type mobile facility which has the ninth feature of the apparatus mentioned above, wherein the universal caster is attached on one of the chassis and the loading base plate in such a manner that the universal caster is capable of being retracted inside a caster housing.